


Lot Of Fight Left In Me

by Scarlet Rose (DatatheRoast)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Origins- Awakening Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Rachel Platten, Songfic, fight song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatatheRoast/pseuds/Scarlet%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of Fight Song by Rachel Platten<br/>AN: So It’s taken me a while to work on this but hey I finally got it. Also the only warnings there are is angst, mentions of violence, and spoilers for DA Inquisition and DA Origins: Awakening.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lot Of Fight Left In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Fight Song by Rachel Platten  
> AN: So It’s taken me a while to work on this but hey I finally got it. Also the only warnings there are is angst, mentions of violence, and spoilers for DA Inquisition and DA Origins: Awakening.

Morrigan was wandering around Skyhold waiting for the Inquisitor to show up and lead the way to the Well of Sorrows. She knew that it was there and that was what Corypheus would be heading for. She had heard of the power that was stored there before and of course had thought about going there herself one day but then when the Warden showed up at her’s and Flemeth's doorstep, all of her plans changed.  
The day that she was sent off to go with the Warden and his companions was the day all of her previous plans shifted and focused solely on him, without fully showing that of course. She still had all of her inhibitions and things she wanted to complete but they became less important. Especially as she thought that he might end up with the assassin. The assassin and him had ended up having sex at their camp one night,after she and him had, and it hurt her a lot more than she would like to say.  
She had started getting attached to the Warden, always listening to what she had to say and trying so hard not to upset her. And then to find out he spent a night with another, let alone someone who had tried to kill him. It was an outrage and an insult. She felt as if it was a slap to the face and started to rethink the way she treated the Warden since she didn’t want to lose him. Morrigan had confronted him the next night, having him choose between her and Zevran. Thankfully he chose wisely and picked her. But there was still the lingering fear of him possibly going back to the elf one day.  
Then when it came time to deal with the Archdemon, she had offered herself to him to create an alternate route so that way she didn’t have to lose him. They had come together the night before they went to fight the Archdemon and ended up creating a child. But then she had to flee to protect both him and their child.  
When they met up again he had wanted to come with but she had eventually convinced him it would be safer if he stayed separate from their son.  
The fact that he gave in and agreed with her, leaving her to go through the Eluvian was surprising and slightly upsetting. After everything they had shared together and the love they had once had for each other, she was hoping he wouldn’t give in. But there was nothing she could do now. He had gone off on his own to try and find away to get rid of the Calling. She was able to track him easily though because he always carried the ring that she had given him but she didn’t want to stir up trouble for him by showing up out of nowhere. She sighed and shook off her wallowing, going off with the Inquisitor and their companions to complete their current quest at destroying Corypheus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morrigan was tired. So very tired. Shifting into the form of a dragon is a lot of work even for a mage as skilled as her. And let alone fighting an archdemon as well. She was surprised at the fact that she had even made it out of there alive let alone with only a few scrapes and scars left over from the battle. All that matters is that they had made it out mostly alive and they had won.  
Corypheus and his little pet are both gone and everything can go back to just being a big game of politics with a side of war instead of having the overarching evil on top of it all. She slowly got up from her bed and made her way over to the war room to discuss with the Inquisitor and Advisors about her stay here and if she was to go back to Orlais. She walked in and started discussing with them, choosing to stay on the more quiet and observant side instead of throwing in her two sense about things. She didn’t have the energy to say much about anything at the time, although looking around her, the others didn’t seem to either.  
Their meeting was interrupted by the doors to the war room getting slammed open and a large man stalked into the room, eyes tracing over each and every one of the people in the room and stopping on Morrigan. One of the servants had followed the man into the room, apologizing for not being able to hold him back but Morrigan wasn’t paying attention to anything other than the person staring dead at her.  
It had been many years since she had seen him last. And now here he was. Staring at her with those large worried eyes like whenever they would get back from a battle in the old days. She fights to keep her stare blank as she does a slight mocking curtsey. “Warden.” He drops his bags that were hanging off his shoulders and his sword down to the floor and runs over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
He wraps his arms around her for the first time in what feels like ages, an arm resting around her waist and the other cupping the back of her neck and holding her close to him. He breaths out a sigh in relief and ducks his head into the crook of his neck, where he used to keep it through many nights of difficult sleep. “Morrigan.” He pulls his head back to look into her eyes and cups her cheek. “Thank Andraste that you’re alright. I got here as soon as I could.” He had heard about the war that was breaking out and had been fighting it from a distance as was his job as a warden but the moment he had heard that they had picked up Morrigan along one of their quests had made him immediately come running.  
Of course he could only go so fast and getting people to give him a boat ride to war zones wasn’t the easiest but finally he had gotten through, only to find out the battle was over and they had won, although at the high price of many lives. The fear that had overtaken him at the fact that Morrigan might not have made it out alive made him push his horse as hard as he could to get the rest of the way here. Now here he was with her standing in front of him and in his arms after so long, he could finally relax again.  
Morrigan pulls herself out of his arms, regretting it almost instantly but she couldn’t allow herself to just fall back into his arms the second he decides he suddenly wants to see her again. “Of course I am fine. I wouldn’t ever be anything but. I’ve faced many difficult enemies and this was just another to the list. Why did you come here?”  
“I had to see for myself that you were alright.” He looks around the room and realizes for the first time that there was quite the crowd around them, watching their every move. “Could we possibly talk somewhere…. In private please?” He asks angling his head at the Ambassador and Spymaster who were eagerly watching and waiting to see what new gossip they could pick up.  
With a sigh Morrigan nods her head, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as possible. She excuses herself from the war table and leads the Warden out to her room off the garden area. She opens the door to her bare room, the only decoration being her eluvian which stands out with its fancy style. She turns to him and places her hands on her hips. “So what exactly is it you’re doing here? Last I remembered you wanted to go our seperate ways, you going off to fight the calling and me off to take care of our son.”  
He sighs and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I know that’s what I said Morrigan but… I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I just thought that it would be better for both of us if I went off to fight the calling and you stayed to raise our son. I figured you would be less likely to come to harm if you were doing that then following me around on my plight. Clearly I was wrong though because it seems you’ve found even bigger trouble since I last saw you.”  
“Yeah well we both know I was never one for sitting around and waiting for things to happen.” She jokes and they both let out small laughs at how true that statement was. “But I was mostly staying out of the thick of it until recently. I had joined Empress Celene as an advisor of sorts and after the attempt on her life that was made, I was sent to join the Inquisition and offer whatever aid was needed from me.”  
“What about our son? Where is he at? You named him Kieran right?” He asks looking for any signs of the child they had created together.  
“He is with my mother in a safe place. I didn’t want him to close to the fight and then he had run into her and she decided to take him under her wing. There was nothing I could do otherwise she would’ve killed him but at least he is safe and I can still see him. She has also promised that no harm was to come to him and I believe her on that.”  
The warden sighs and shakes his head frowning and wishing that he had just killed the Witch of the Wilds when he had the chance. “Can I meet him?” He asks almost shyly, afraid to get turned down but also wanting to meet him so bad that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer about it.  
She pauses and thinks about it for a moment. “I- I don’t think that would be the best idea right now. I don’t want him meeting you only for you to leave again now that your wishes would have been fulfilled.”  
“I won’t be going anywhere!” He shouts. “I mean if you’ll have me here with you that is. I truly missed you and I would like to pick up where we left off or at least somewhere along those lines.” He looks at her with pleading eyes but knowing he was asking a lot of her.  
“I wouldn’t… be opposed to the idea of you being around more but I think we should wait awhile til you meet Kieran. Also I don’t think picking up exactly where we left off can happen at this time. I would like to start over if that is alright with you? Reconnect and talk about the things that have changed over the years and if it builds to something more once again then it will.” She offers, afraid to hand her heart over to this man again after what had happened the last time.  
He nods his head eagerly and takes her hand. “That would be wonderful. So who should start off our story time hmm? Would you like to go first since you seem to have had a lot of interesting things happening to you recently?”  
“Alright I will go first then. Not much had been happening at first while just raising Kieran but then when I joined with Empress Celene…..”


End file.
